Life as a dauntless
by vitazade
Summary: What if the war on abnegation never happened. This story is set five years after Tris' initiation and Tris are training the intiaties again will it go as planned or will their be bumps in the road with these initiates. No war story. I don't own the divergent trilogy


**Hey guy, it's vitazide here with my first divergent story, I know the plot is over used but so I want to do my thing with it.**

Five years after Tris' initiation

(Tobias is 23 and Tris is 21)

I wake up to someone repeatedly jumping on me and "wake up, mummy" being screamed at me by Tobias and I son, Theo.

i groan and sit up, pulling Theo in to my arms "I'm up, honey" I say into in brown hair. He looks so much like Tobias is scary the only thing about his appearance that has and connection to mine is his eyes, which are grey and stormy like my own. "Where's daddy?" I ask my son as I pull him up off the bed with me.

"In the kitchen making breakfasts" he told me, hugging me really tight.

"To the kitchen we go then" I say as I carry him out of my bedroom down the hall to the kitchen where I see Tobias cooking pancakes over the stove shirt less and low riding sweatpants. I put my finger up to my mouth silently tell them to be quiet, as I sneak over to Tobias and stand on my tiptoes and lean in his ear and shout "boo!"

Tobias jumps and turns around to see me "you scared the life out of me!" He gasps. I just laugh along with theo. "so are you ready for the initiates today?" He asks me wrapping his arms around me and Theo pulling us in to a hug.

"ohh their coming today?" I ask

"yup' Tobias says turning back to his pancakes which are now ready. This will be my fourth year trainning the initiates. The first year I was not very scary and the intiaties didn't take me serious, but now I know how to be intimidating and scary so I'm getting better.

"Are we hiding are relationship this year?" I ask, even though I already know the answer, it sort of became a tradition that we see how long we can keep the intiaties in the dark about are relationship.

"of course, it makes thing more interesting" he replies while pilling pancakes on to three plates. "The choosing ceremony should start soon, so they should be here around three hours" Tobias added

"what time do you reckon we drop Theo off at Zeke's apartment?" I ask digging into my pancakes. "Well the initiates won't come til twelve, we can just give Theo to him at quarter to twelve" Tobias answered

we eat the rest of breakfast in a comfortable silence. "I'll get Theo ready while you get a shower" Tobias told me picking up all of our plates and putting them in the dish washer. I nod and head in our bedroom, where I pick out and intimidating outfit which is a black tank top which scoops down to show my three bird flying toward my heart and black skinny jeans with a leather jacket . I also have a tattoo in my wrist for Tobais it IV (four in Roman numerals) he has six in Roman numerals on his wrist and then for Theo I have a tattoo of his hand print from when he was born on my lower back which his date of birth under it.

I go in to the bathroom and have a quick shower knowing Tobais will want one too. I hop out of the shower and throw on my clothes and do my make up which includes light foundation, mascara and eyeliner enough so I look intimidating but not coated in the stuff like other people in dauntless. I pull my hair in to a messy bun and go back out to find Tobias and Theo. I find them both laying down in the living room with loads of Theo's around them. I laught and tell Tobias he can get ready now.

He nods and walks past me but not before pecking me on the lips. I sit down beside Theo to find him dressed in a black short sleeved shirts and black jeans with black booties.

"I think we should tidy yours and daddy's mess up before we go down to the cafeteria to find everyone" I tell Theo as I start putting his toys away in his box, Theo pouts but helps put away his toys by the time we have finish putting all of his toys away Tobias is back from his shower dressed and ready to go. Theo runs in to Tobias' arms and Tobias lifts him up and carries him with one arm the other wraps around my waist.

"Ready to go?" He wispears into my ear his breath so close makes me shiver. I nod and we walk down to the cafeteria together. As soon as we reach the cafeteria Theo jumps out of Tobias' arms and runs to Uriah. It not a secret that Uriah is his favourite out of our friend group due to the fact Uriah is a kid trapped in an adults body. Tobias and I follow him to our groups table. Our group contains Christina, Will, Uraih, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene and Shauna.

As we approach we hear they are argument about that faction the first jumper will be. Tobias and I sit down and dive in to the argument I was insisting it will be an candor with Christina but Four is insisting it is going to be an abnegation, which everyone dismisses quickly due to the fact I'm the last abnegation transfer. Will is saying it going to be an erudite and all the dauntless born are insisting it will be an dauntless.

"I say we spice this argument up a bit" Four says "I say we put 20 point on whatever faction we say will jump first. We all nod along with his plan agreeing.

"Zeke, Four and I are going to head up to the net so you in charge of Theo, Okay?" I tell Zeke

"Got it, me and the little man are going to have a great time, aren't we buddy?" Zeke asks Theo who nods excitedly. With that four and I head to the net to initiates followed by Uraih and Christina who are training the dauntless born. Before we reach the net Tobias pull me over to the side and gives me a long lingering kiss and then pulls away saying " I won't be able to do that any time I want with the initiates around"

i nod and kiss him again "come on we are going to miss the first jumper if we don't go now" I tell him, Tobias just nods and grabs my hand as we walk the rest of the distance to the net. When we get there just in time to see a grey blur falling from the sky. The first jumper is a stiff.

"I won the bet" Tobias wispears into my ear.

 **So that was my first chapter I hope it was good, please review please no flames and please give me advice to improve my writing and the story.**

 **Next chapter the initiates come into dauntless**

 **Vitazade**


End file.
